


По ком плачет одинокий бог

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Childhood, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Перед глазами пробегает вся жизнь. Как будто чужая.





	По ком плачет одинокий бог

Что бы ни случалось в его жизни, Тор всегда знал, к кому надо идти, если нужно чудо. У кого в любой, даже самой отчаянной ситуации, всегда был запасной план и пара колкостей в придачу. Сколько он себя помнил, все полторы тысячи лет своей безумно долгой жизни, душой он чувствовал, что стоит обернуться, и взглядом он наткнется на темную вихрастую макушку с такими же непокорными, как и их хозяин, волосами и пару холодных змеиных глаз. Всегда рядом, только руку протяни.

Долгие столетия они стояли плечом к плечу, сражались, как равные, как братья, встречали все горести и победы вместе. Радовались и горевали. И тоже вместе. Такие разные, как луна и солнце, вечные соперники, но удивительным образом находящие друг в друге опору и поддержку.

Перед глазами пробегает вся жизнь. Как будто чужая. С самого раннего детства, наполненного теплом, запахом маминых духов и звонким хохотом отца, когда они и правда друг друга понимали. Тогда проблемы взрослых казались таким пустяком и были не важнее трепки за украденные из соседнего сада яблоки. А Локи ужасно боялся грозы и каждый раз прокрадывался в покои старшего брата в поисках защиты и поддержки. Каждый раз Тор говорил ему, что гроза не вечна и скоро взойдет солнце. Уже тогда между бледными пальчиками пробегали зеленые искры, шипели и таяли, как первые снежинки, падая на пол. Целыми ночами они лежали и строили грандиозные планы, что когда вырастут, будут ходить в походы, побеждать злых колдунов и обращать целые армии в бегство звучанием своих имен. И править будут. И, конечно, вместе.

Время шло, лето и зима сменяли друг друга, гоня время вперед. И вот уже весенний воздух пьянит молодое тело сильнее доброго вина, горячая кровь несется по венам, разгоняя жар и туманя разум. Голод все сильнее день ото дня точит острые зубы о тело, терзая плоть. И не находя себе места, все равно что дикий зверь в клетке, Тор мечется по всем девяти мирам, стараясь успокоить себя, взять под контроль. И каждый раз, как удар молнии, красивые длинные пальцы, терзающие страницы старых талмудов или чувственно обхватывающие рукоять кинжала, зеленые глаза со стальным блеском, пронизывающие душу, гибкий изящный стан, волосы цвета крыльев Хугина и Мунина, длинная шея и губы. Губы, с которых даже постоянно капающий яд кажется Тору слаще меда.

Каждая ночь — пытка. Мягчайшие простыни, все равно что лезвия кинжалов. Мысли неправильные, дикие, сводят с ума, порождая сны, постыдные и полные нечеловеческой страсти. Лучше уж вообще не спать. И Тор проводит ночи в саду, прислушиваясь к далекому волчьему вою, всем сердцем желая к нему присоединиться, хоть так выпустив на волю тяжелые мысли и сводящие с ума чувства.

— По ком плачет одинокий волк? — вопрос, внезапно заданный во тьме сада в одну из ночей, заставляет Тора вздрогнуть и стремительно обернуться на темную фигуру, скрывшуюся в тени раскидистого дерева. И только зеленые волчьи глаза загадочно сияют из темноты. — А по ком плачет одинокий бог?

Локи выступает из темноты, мягкий и непривычно домашний, и опускается рядом, подогнув под себя длинную ногу, пальцами второй зарываясь в сочную зелень травы. Тор удивленно отмечает, что пришел брат босиком.

— Локи, я… — но на губы ложится прохладная ладонь, не давая закончить мысль, и в тот же миг над ночной тишиной снова раздается долгий тоскливый плач волка. Локи обращает взгляд на Тора и руки не убирает, заставляя гореть его губы и мечтать о покое и успокоении.

Так они и сидят, не шевелясь и не тревожа окружающей тишины. В конце концов Тор не выдерживает, чувства, что терзали его все это время, душат его, пытаясь вырваться на волю, хоть как-то облегчить страдания, в первый раз бьющегося для чужого существа сердца. И в глазах напротив он видит понимание, но не видит злости.

Когда звезды начинают гаснуть, в самый темный час, когда ночная вуаль скрывает их от любопытных глаз, Тор решается и, склонившись, оставляет на холодных мягких губах жаркий поцелуй. Локи решительнее и опытнее, он откидывается на мягкий травяной покров, утягивая за собой Тора и обхватывая того бедрами, вовлекает в еще один жаркий поцелуй. Вселенная и само время перестает для Тора существовать на следующие несколько часов. Для него существует только юноша рядом с ним, его сладкие губы, жар его тела, пряный запах, требующее удовольствие естество и тонкая чуть насмешливая усмешка, которую так отчаянно хочеться попробовать на вкус.

Ту ночь Тор бережно хранит в своей памяти как свое личное сокровище. На самом деле, каждая мягкая улыбка и легкое прикосновение выжигается в его подсознании. Но чем стремительней летит время, тем дальше разводит жизнь братьев.

Сначала соперники, потом противники, а в итоге — враги. Судьба играла с ними, постоянно сталкивая и пытаясь заставить работать вместе, но в итоге просто давала им больше поводов злиться друг на друга. И даже когда Тору уже казалось, что он может дотянуться до брата и все встанет на свои места, как Локи раз за разом старался по больнее ударить в спину. Никто не может его винить в том, что он в итоге сдался. Что он уже и не надеялся снова увидеть в волчьих глазах хоть толику прежнего, такого любимого тепла.

И тем страшнее и обиднее был тот момент, когда он его все-таки увидел. Колдовские глаза, наполненные слезами, смотрели нежно и с сожалением. Для Локи не было секретом, что будет дальше. Он делал то, что умел лучше всего — перетягивал на себя все внимание, отвлекал, давал Тору фору. И, как всегда, не жалел для этого собственной жизни.

«Солнце снова взойдет над нами, брат.»

Даже если сам Локи этого никогда уже не увидит.

**Author's Note:**

> ВБ все еще делает больно моему сердечку.  
> Не хочу страдать в одиночестве.


End file.
